1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for rendering graphical user interface (“GUI”) widgets with generic look and feel.
2. Description of Related Art
It is difficult to design an overall look and feel for GUI displays and at the same time allow third parties other than the designer to establish custom controls, GUI components, or widgets to their own specifications. The designer may not wish to hinder the developer's ability to lay out screens and displays, but it is difficult to maintain overall look and feel without limiting layout specifications. An inflexible example would involve a set of control attributes for a button, where the attributes are rectangle width, rectangle height, text color, and background color. This may work for simple button designs, but when a developer wishes to build elliptical buttons that contain icons, inflexible predetermination of width, height, color, and so on, is insufficient.